Rev. Timothy Johnson
The town Reverend. He doesn't always want to get involved in things. Was once a heavy gambler and card shark before being saved and becoming a reverend. Appeared fond of Dr. Mike in the earliest seasons, and eventually proposes to her partially in an attempt to help the orphans from the orphan train. Was reunited with an old flame in season 2 episode Just One Lullaby when she is hired as the new school teacher, and they become engaged soon afterwards. Upon learning that she is physically abusing the school children, he breaks it off and she leaves town. Played by Geoffrey Lower. Vital Information *He does his best to stay neutral on all issues *A former swindler who set people up to win in poker, then stole their winnings from them *Has only had one reciprocated love interest, Louise Chambers, whom he proposed to, then left upon learning she didn't want her own children. *Went blind in the episode Season of Miracles. Episodes Season 1 *Pilot - He's hesitant to accept Dr. Mike as a doctor. *Epidemic - He helps Dr. Mike treat the sick & tends to the deceased. *The Visitor *Law of the Land *The Healing *Father's Day *Bad Water - originally part of the "rescue team" going to save Dr. Mike & Sully. Runs into a sign before leaving town though. *The Great American Medicine Show *A Cowboy's Lullaby - helps Dr. Mike find a home for the McCall baby, unsuccessfully. *Running Ghost *The Prisoner *Happy Birthday *Rite of Passage *Heroes *The Operation *The Secret *Portraits Season 2 * The Race * Sanctuary * The Incident * Saving Souls * Giving Thanks * Best Friends * Sully's Choice * Mike's Dream: A Christmas Tale * Crossing the Line * The Offering * The Circus * Another Woman * Orphan Train * Luck of the Draw * Life and Death * Just One Lullaby * The Abduction * The Campaign * The Man in the Moon * Return Engagement Season 3 *The Train *Fathers and Sons *The Library *Money Trouble *Ladies Night, Parts 1 & 2 *The First Christmas *Indian Agent *The End of the World *Pike's Peace *Cooper vs. Quinn *What Is Love? *Baby Outlaws *Bone of Contention * The Permanence of Change - takes a few days off from teaching school after having a wisdom tooth removed, denies evolution, and votes to remove Mary Ann Dagget from her guardian's care *Washita *Ready or Not *For Better or Worse Season 4 *A New Life *Traveling All-Stars *Mothers and Daughters *Brother's Keeper *Halloween III *Dorothy's Book *Expedition *One Touch of Nature *Hell on Wheels *Fifi's First Christmas *Change of Heart *Tin Star *The Iceman Cometh *Dead or Alive, Parts 1 & 2 *Deal with the Devil - borrows money from Hank to fix up the church *Eye for an Eye *Hearts and Minds *Woman of the Year *Last Chance *Fear Itself *When a Child Is Born, Parts 1 & 2 Season 5 *Runaway Train *Having It All *Malpractice *All That Glitters... *Los Americanos *Right or Wrong *Remember Me *The Tempest *A Place to Die *Season of Miracles - loses his eyesight *Farewell Appearance *The Most Fatal Disease *A House Divided *The Body Electric *Before the Dawn *Starting Over *Moment of Truth, Parts 1 & 2 Season 6 *Reason to Believe *All That Matters *A Matter of Conscience *The Comfort of Friends *Wave Goodbye *A Place Called Home *Lead Me Not *A Time to Heal, Parts 1 & 2 *Homecoming *Seven Kinds of Lonely *Happily Ever After *A New Beginning Movies *Dr. Quinn: Medicine Woman: The Movie Johnson, Timothy Category:Characters